Scars To Your Beautiful
by snowflake9856
Summary: Lucy has been bullied and abused through out her whole life ever since her mothers death. She never had friends and if she did it would be for her fathers money. Once Lucy stepped foot into high school her whole changed. She meets new people and makes friends, she starts to grow feelings for the star quarterback but what happens when a jealous cheerleader bullies her?-Based on song
1. Prologue

**Hiiiiii! So I heard this song few weeks ago and started listening to the hour long one! And then this gave me the idea to write a fanfiction about Lucy getting bullied xD Im sorry, Many people make stories of Lucy getting bullied so I thought about this story :) I also thought about this story since I know some people who doesn't like how they're made like me!**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Summary: Lucy has been bullied and abused through out her whole life ever since her mothers death. She never had friends and if she did it would be for her fathers money. Once Lucy stepped foot into high school her whole changed. She meets new people and makes friends, she starts to grow feelings for the star quarterback but what happens when a jealous cheerleader bullies her?

* * *

 **7 Year Old Lucy**

"Hey, It's Little Lucy!" Shouted Kane

Lucy just ignored them and kept her eyes at her book

"Oi, Little Lucy! We're talking to you!" Shouted Sting

Once Lucy heard Sting's voice she immediately looked at him eye to eye.

"That's what I thought" He smirked

"Now, give us you're lunch money" Minerva said

"I-I don't have any" Squeaked Lucy

Minerva looked at Sing and Kane

"You should! You're rich father has a bunch of money!" Kane roared

Lucy flinched.

"H-He didn't g-give me any!"

Sting smirked and looked at Kane and Minerva. Minerva walked up to Lucy and grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall pinning her. She took the first hit and smacked her glasses off her face. Minerva dropped Lucy hard on the ground. Kane picked her up and kicked her hard that hit her to the wall. Bruises started forming on Lucy and tiny tears.

"Next time you better have it" Sting demanded

They walked away leaving Lucy on the ground hurt

 **14 Year Old Lucy**

"I'm home Papa.." Sighed Lucy

Lucy noticed her father didn't answer

"Papa?" She said entering his office

She found bottle of wine and beer. Her dad came out of the bathroom

"You brat! *hiccup* What did I tell you about entering my office" Shouted her drunk dad

"S-Sorry Papa!" Flinched Lucy

"You better *Hiccup* Clean up this mess *hiccup* Young lady!"

"Y-Yes S-Sir!"

"Did I just *hiccup* hear you shutter?!" Screamed Jude

Jude grabbed a bottle and threw it at Lucy, It hit her leg.

"It better be *hiccup* Clean when im *hiccup* back"

As Jude left the room Ms. Spetto came in and helped Lucy up

"T-Thank you Ms. Spetto"

"My pleasure dear" Ms. Spetto sighed "I wish I did something about this sweetheart, ever since you're mothers death"

"It's okay Ms. Spetto, I have you and the rest is enough" Lucy said forcing a smile

Virgo came in with a towel

"Princess, let's go get you cleaned up" Virgo said

Lucy looked at Ms. Spetto

"I'll clean up for you, you go clean up and finish you're homework"

Lucy nodded and walked away with Virgo

 **Present**

Today is the day Lucy steps foot into high school, Lucy walked through the hallways wearing her usual baggy clothes. Lucy entered the principles office and saw a girl with long white hair

"Hello there!" She smiled

"Hi.. I'm here to get my schedule?" Smiled Lucy

"Right this way, Oh my name is MiraJane but people call me Mira" She said leading Lucy to the princple

Lucy nodded

"The principle will be on his way" Mira smiled leaving Lucy in the room

A few minutes later a small man walked in

"Hello" He said

"Hi.. Are you the principle?" Asked Lucy

"Yes, I'm principle Makarov but some people call me Gramps, Here is you're schedule and you're buddy will be here soon"

"Okay"

They waited for a few minutes then finally someone came in

"Sorry im late Gramps! Gray andI was fighting again" Natsu explained

"Again?! I told you brats to stop!" Makarov shouted

"S-Sorry" Natsu said with a sweat drop

"Never mind, anyways, meet Lucy Heartfilia, you will show her around the school" Makarov said

Natsu nodded

"Now get out!" Shouted Makarov

Lucy followed Natsu as he read her schedule

"Hey! I have homeroom with you and 3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th!" Natsu grinned

Lucy smiled softly

"My names Natsu Dragneel by the way! I'm also the football captain" He said

"I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia.. I read books, I guess.."

They were silent as they walked. As the walked they bumped into someone blonde

"Natsu" He said

"Sting"

"Who's this pretty girl?" Asked Sting smirking

Once Lucy heard the word Sting she flinched

"She's the new student, don't use her as one of you're dolls"

"Yea, whatever. Im leaving" Sting said as we walked away

Natsu looked at Lucy and Lucy looked back

"Sorry about him.." Natsu said putting his hands on the back of his head

"It's okay.. If you don't me asking why do you have pink hair?" Lucy asked

"It's Salmon! And Luigi, I got it from my father" Natsu said

"It's Lucy! You're father has pink hair?!" said shocked

"Nah, red my mom had light color hair so it made pink some how"

They walked into class

"You're late again Natsu!" Shouted Macao

"S-Sorry! Gramps wanted me to show around a new student" Natsu explained

"H-Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said

"Oh, you're excused this time Natsu, Lucy you can sit in the empty seat next to Natsu"

Natsu guided Lucy where he sat. Once they sat down girl started glaring at Lucy.

 **Lunch**

"Luce! Over here!" Natsu waved

Lucy heard his voice and saw him and walked towards him

"Hey Natsu" She smiled

"Hey, Meet my friends! That's Gray" Natsu said pointing at half naked person "We call him stripper" He whispered

"I heard that idiot!" He shouted

"That's Erza" He said pointing at the red hair

"Nice to meet you" She smiled

"That's Gajeel" He said pointing at the guy eating metal

"H-He's eating m-metal?!" She said shocked

"It's normal" Natsu said "That's Jellal, Erza's boyfriend" Pointing at the guy with a red tattoo

"Hello" He said

"That's Juvia" He said pointing at the girl holding Gray's arm

"Love rival" Juvia said glaring

"What?" Lucy said confused

"Anybody who looks at Gray is her love rival" Said a small blue hair "I'm Levy"

"Hi!" Lucy smiled

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu shouted

"Huh" Lucy turned around and saw Natsu

"Can I come over you're place to study for the test?" Asked Natsu

"Sure"

Lucy ripped a piece of paper out and wrote her number and address and handed it to Natsu

"Bye!" She said rushing home

* * *

 **Earlier today**

Lucy was walking in the hallways alone since Natsu didn't have 4th period with her. She was stopped by a few girls

"You're Lucy right?" The brown hair said

"Y-yes" Lucy said

"Don't think you have a chance with Natsu-Kun!" Shouted the purple hair

"I-i don't like Natsu"

"Oh we see how you look at him!" A girl with white short hair said "I'm his girlfriend, I'm the head cheerleader, I can get the whole school against you if you don't stop talking to him" She threatened

Lucy nodded terrified

"Get her" Lisanna said walking away with 2 of her minion

The girl with brown hair started to kicked Lucy in the stomach. Another kicked slapped Lucy, they started to pull on her hair.

"Hmph! We better not see you with Natsu-Senpai next time"

They walked away leaving a bruised Lucy on the ground.

 _"I guess it never stops.."_ Lucy thought to her self

* * *

Natsu was walking to Lucy's house and decided to go through the window once he got on the balcony he heard crying. He saw Lucy cutting herself..

"Why won't the bullying stop?! Why am I so weak?" Lucy cried

Lucy gave 3 cuts on each arm.

"Why am I so ugly" She said

 _"Lucy.. She's getting bullied?"_ Natsu thought to his self

Lucy sighed "I Better clean up before Natsu comes"

* * *

 **How was it? Horrible? I know this is short but it'll be long next chapter! Well, you guys probably heard about the hurricane coming and I have to help prepare for it and it might take out the power so i'll probably be updating late! Don't forget to leave a Review and Follow for further updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy waited for Natsu to come. It was 1 hour, Lucy then got a text

 _'Hey Luce! It's Natsu, I can't make it! Dad making me babysit'_

She replied back

 _'It's okay :)'_

Lucy went to the bathroom and took a shower. After her shower Lucy went to sleep with scars on her.

* * *

Lucy woke up to her annoying alarm. She got into the shower again and came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform. She walked down the usual street and into the school.

 _She just wants to be beautiful_  
 _She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits_  
 _She craves attention, she praises an image  
She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor _

People glared at Lucy. Lucy ignored the glares, she found Natsu, Gray, Levy and Juvia near the cherry blossom tree. She walked up to them smiling.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Lu-Chan!" Levy chirped

"Lu-Chan?" Lucy asked

"I can stop calling you that if you don't mind" Levy said

"I don't mind, Levy-Chan" They both bursted giggling

"Hey Luce" Natsu grinned widely

"Hi" She smiled

Juvia and Gray talked.

 _Oh, she don't see the light that's shining_  
 _Deeper than the eyes can find it_  
 _Maybe we have made her blind_  
 _So she tries to cover up her pain and cut her woes away_  
 _'Cause cover girls don't cry after their face is made_

Suddenly Lisanna came with her group

"Natshu~"

"Hey Lis" Natsu said hugging his girlfriend

"Um, what is that?" Lisanna said pointing at Lucy

"She's isn't a object Lis, and that's Lucy" Natsu said

"Yea, Whatever" Lisanna said rolling her eyes "Are you coming to my party?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't miss a party?!" Natsu said

"Um that ugly bookworm" Evergreen said disgusted

Natsu glared at Evergreen

"Um, Im gonna go to my locker.." Lucy said waving good-bye

As Lucy walked to her locker someone tripped her

"Loser!" Someone laughed

Lucy ignored the comment. Once Lucy got to her locker she put in her pin and once she opened it loads of lefter came out.

 _'Go kill yourself!'  
'Loner!'  
'Loser'  
'Stay away from Natsu, Gray and Gajeel! They're too popular for you!'  
'Your so pretty! Pretty ugly!'  
'Skinny!'  
'Fat!'  
'Nerd!'  
'Nobody likes you!'  
'If you look in the mirror, the mirror will break because of your ugliness' _

The bell rung as Lucy read. As people walked by they threw spitballs and paper balls at her. Lucy cried and slid down her locker pulling her knees to her chest

 _But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_  
 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
 _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_  
 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_  
 _Oh-oh, oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing, yhe world could change its heart_  
 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
_

Lucy didn't care if she was late, she couldn't stop crying. A girl came, it was Lisanna. Lisanna took Lucy's glasses and broke them.

"That's what you get, you piece of crap" Lisanna said kicking her really hard which made her cough out blood.

Lucy curled up in a ball holding her stomach. Blood surrounded her quickly.

* * *

Lucy woke up in a room. She was wearing different clothes.. It wasn't baggy uniforms.. It was her size..

"Oh, you're awake!" Someone cheered

Lucy blinked twice and saw it was Mira

"Mira? What happened?" Asked Lucy

"You blacked out, Jellal found you on the floor with blood surrounding you" Mira explained

"Oh.. Where's my clothes?" Lucy asked

"I had to throw them away, they were ripping sorry! But I got you new ones that is your size" Mira said

"Thank you, But you didn't have too" Lucy said

"Lucy, may I ask you why there was scars on you?' Mira asked

 _She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving_  
 _You know, covergirls eat nothing_  
 _She says beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything_  
 _What's a little bit of hunger?_  
 _I could go a little while longer, she fades away_  
 _She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it_

"I accidentally cut myself cooking" Lucy said

"But I saw some on you're legs" Mira said

"Um.. I tripped?" Lucy said making a excuse

"Oh, Okay.. Be more careful! You have gym now by the way" Mira said cleaning up

"Ok, Thanks so much Mira" Lucy said hoping off the bed and to gym

Lucy walked in the girls locker room. Lucy put on black short shorts and the school gym shirt. Lucy had scares all over her legs. Before she left she grabbed her metal friend and gave 2 cuts on each arm and washed it off. She ran inside the gym and went looking for Natsu. Natsu was talking with Lisanna... But at least Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Jellal and Juvia was there.

 _Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _So to all the girls that's hurting_  
 _Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer_  
 _The light that shines within_

Lucy ran towards Natsu.

"HI Lucy-san" Juvia said

"Bunny-Girl"

"Hey guys" She smiled weakly

"Um, why do you have scars, they make you uglier" Lisanna said

"I tripped.." Lucy said making for lies

"Yea, li-"

The coach blew the whistle

"Okay, we are going to play dodge ball today"

Everybody cheered except Lucy. They walked into the gym

"The captains are Natsu and Sting" Coach said "Natsu pick first"

"Gray"

"Sting your turn" Said Coach

"Um, Lisanna?"

"Lucy"

"Minvera"

"Jellal"

"Rogue"

"Erza"

"Kane"

"Okay, Natsu goes right Sting go left"

They went separate ways

"Okay, we all throw the dodge ball as hard as we can at Blondie then we get the rest" Sting whispered

Everybody nodded but Rogue. Coach blew the whistle. Everybody hurried to get the dodge ball. Once they ran back the threw the ball as fast as they can. Minerva and Rogue missed Lucy but got Jellal out. Gray aimed for Kane and missed. Kane threw the ball at Gray but Gray ducked. Erza threw the ball at Kane and hit him on the forehead. It was Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lisanna and Sting left.

Gray heard Juvia cheer his name out

"GO GRAY-SAMA!"

Gray was distracted and got hit by Lisanna. Erza saw that Kane was shouting at Lisanna and threw the ball at him but didn't know Sting threw a ball at her. Kane and Erza got out. Natsu went for Sting but Sting ducked down and Rogue got hit. Lisanna remembered what Sting said

 _"Lucy is weak and pathetic she can't do anything"_

Lisanna smirked and Grabbed one of the dodge ball and threw it at Lucy as hard as she can.

 _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_  
 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
 _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_  
 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

Lucy stood there and watched the ball fly towards her. Lucy felt a shove and fell onto the floor with someone on top of her. Lucy blinked and saw Natsu

"Luce, be careful!"

Suddenly Natsu got hit by Sting. Natsu glared at Sting. He walked to the bleachers. They cheered on Lucy/ Lucy grabbed the red ball and threw it as far as she could and it hit Sting. Lucy went to get another ball until she felt a ball hit her back really hard and made her fall.

"Sting's team is the winner!" Coach announced

Lucy had a few tears fall from her eyes from the pain and how she lost for her team. Natsu walked too Lucy and put his hand out.

"Come on Luce, Lets save the tears for when we win the tournament" Grinned Natsu

"Y-Yea!" Lucy smiled grabbing his hand

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh_  
 _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_  
 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
_ _No better you than the you that you are (no better you than the you that you are)  
_ _No better life than the life we're living (no better life than the life we're living)  
_ _No better time for your shine, you're a star (no better time for your shine, you're a star)  
_ _Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful_

They all walked into the locker room to change out of they're smelly clothing and head to lunch. Lucy walked out the locker room with Juvia. Erza and Jellal went to eat lunch together some where. Lucy and Juvia eventually found Natsu, Gajeel and Gray sitting at the table but saw Lisanna sitting next to Natsu. Juvia sat with Gray, Lucy had no other choice but to sit next to Lisanna and Evergreen but had Gajeel to talk to.

"Oi, bunny-girl" gajeel said

"Yea?" Lucy asked

"Why is youre br-"

Lucy grabbed a book and smacked him on the head

"PERV!" She shouted

They looked at Lucy as she flushed in embarrassment but then they went back to talking.

"Oh my gosh, Lucy is so ugly, I can't believe she has friends" Evergreen whispered

"I know right, I hope she dies" Lisanna said

Lucy heard what they said and quietly ate her lunch looking like a sad puppy..

 _And there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_  
 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
 _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_  
 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_  
 _Oh-oh, oh-oh_  
 _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart_  
 _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful_

The bell rang, everybody rushed to class, Lucy and Natsu both walked together to class

* * *

 **And done! If you don't know, the words in the middle in italic is the song lyric. If you don't know the song is obv,. called "Scars to your beautiful" by: Alessia Cara. I legit played this song for 10 hours in nightcore xD Dont forget to review and follow guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. Suddenly her phone started to blow up

 **Natsu:** Hey _guys_

 **Everybody:** _What's up Natsu?_

 **Natsu:** _Lisanna is throwing her Halloween party and wanted to invite u all on Friday at 7:00 P.M_

 **Erza:** _I'll come_

 **Jellal:** _Teacher forcing me to help out the school with something ;-;_

 **Levy:** _I'll go :)_

 **Gajeel:** _I never have plans so why not?_

 **Natsu:** _Stripper, Juvia, Lucy u guys coming?_

 **Juvia:** _Juvia shall go if Gray-Sama goes :3_

 **Gray:** _I'll say yes to party_

 **Juvia:** _JUVIA SHALL KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR GRAY-SAMA!_

 **Gray:** _Um... Okay.._

 **Lucy:** _I.. Um... I'll go?_

 **Natsu:** _:DD Okay! It's all settle we all are going!_

 **Erza:** _Lucy, Levy and Juvia, I'll take you girls shopping for costumes! And no saying no :O_

* * *

"Hey Lis" Natsu said missing Lisanna on the cheek.

"Hey Natsu" smiled Lisanna

"Well, I have to go to football practice, I can't be late or coach will make me run slaps again" Natsu said

Lisanna gave Natsu a good bye hug and left home. Once Lisanna reached home she went on her laptop and searched up "Lucy Heartfilia" and saw information about her and how her mother died when she was 7. Lisanna smirked evilly

* * *

It was Friday, Today was the day Erza was taking Lucy, Juvia and Levy for costumes.

"One more class to go then I can take you girls shopping!" cheered Erza as Levy, Lucy and Juvia laughed.

"Lu-Chan, I think I found a perfect costume for you!" Levy said as she gave her phone to Lucy. Lucy stared at her phone and looked at Levy.

"Levy! are you crazy?!" Lucy shouted. Juvia and Erza was confused until they saw the costume.

"Juvia thinks it is adorable" She smiled

"Fine, if I have to wear it then you'll have to wear the same thing!" Lucy smiled

Levy just stared at Lucy and started to think if she should or should not. Levy finally had her answer

"Sure Lu" Levy answered

"See I told- Wait, did you just say yes?!" Lucy said shocked. Her jaw dangled. she was shocked that Levy said yes.

Levy nodded "Sure, I mean like why not? You're wearing it so I should too"

Lucy sighed in defeat.

"So me and Juvia need to shop. You guys want to go with?" Erza asked. Levy and Lucy looked at each other and nodded. **After School**

Erza, Levy, Juvia and Lucy raced out the doors and into Juvia's car. They drove straight to magnolia mall.

They finally found a parking spot and got out of the car. They felt the fall breeze and the 4 teenage girls walked into the mall, the felt the cold air rush pass them.

They saw people holding bags and on they're cellphones. Erza and Juvia went to the costume shop while Lucy and Levy went to the bookstore.

Erza and Juvia finally found Lucy and Levy reading books.

"Lucy-San, Levy-San, its time to go, it's 6:00" Juvia said

"It felt like a minute!" Levy said grabbing a few books. Lucy and Levy went to pay for the books.

The girls walled out and saw it was getting dark. Juvia dropped off Lucy first. That all said bye. Lucy saw a pink box in front of her door.

Lucy picked up the box and brought it in her home. She set down her books and opened the box and saw a cute white puppy.

"Aww, its so adorable!" Smiled Lucy "I think I'll name you Plue!"

Lucy saw a note

 _"Dear Lucy, This gift is for you, I've noticed you have been sad for a while and I went to get you a puppy to cheer you up. I hope I see you smiling tomorrow at the party_ _-You're friend, Natsu D._

Lucy smiled as she read it. She went to the kitchen to get a bowl of water. Lucy brought Plue into her room.

Lucy went to bed early.

* * *

 _I was walking to Lisanna's Halloween birthday party. Natsu and Lisanna was talking. I went to find Levy-Chan but she was with Gajeel. Lisanna got to the microphone._

 _"Attention everybody! Lucy Heartfilia killed her Mother and has tried beating me up" Faked cried Lisanna_

 _Everybody glared at me. Natsu looked at me in disbelief._

 _"No! I didn't do any if that! Please believe me! Levy-Chan? Erza? Juvia? Natsu? Gray? Gajeel?" I cried_ _"_

 _I can't believe I_ _fell in love with you"_ _Natsu said in disgust._ _Everybody left me then Lisanna came to me and started singing?_

 _All my life_  
 _You stood by me_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me_  
 _All these lights_  
 _They can't blind me_  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_

* * *

Lucy woke up breathing really fast and hard. Lucy grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm. She looked at my calendar, _October 31_ today was Lisanna's Halloween party. Lucy got up and went to her cold bathroom and turned on the water while she took off my pajama's. After her shower she made breakfast and decided to walk around outside in shorts and a t-shirt. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from the shoulder's and it was a man she didn't know.

Lucy kicked and yelled really loud but the guy was covering her mouth. He knocked her out. Lucy blinked a few times, she tried moving but she was tied up to a pole. She noticed the room. _No, this cant be._ Lucy thought. Someone opened the door. It was another tall man, but this time he was blonde?

"Hello dear" The man said

Lucy started thinking and stared at him. _That voice._ Lucy thought again.

"Who are you?! And why did you kidnap me?!" Lucy shouted

The man started to laugh

"You really forgot who I am didn't you?" He said walking closer

Lucy felt a knife behind her she grabbed it and cut the ropes. She stood up and screamed

"I-I have a knife and i'm not a-afraid to use it!" She screeched

"I know you won't do that. I've lived with you forever. I'm not afraid to hurt you" He said grabbing her from the neck

Lucy looked at him. It was her father. Lucy grabbed her Uncle's hand and tried her best to break through. Suddenly there was a giant boom upstairs. A guy with pink hair? And a girl with red hair? And another with ink hair? Started shouting running into the room?

"Let go of Luce, now!" Shouted the pink

Nick looked behind him and saw 3 teenagers. Natsu, Gray, Erza. Nick chuckled.

"Or what? I'm her Uncle, I can do anything to her you pathetic teenagers"

"Haha, he called you pathetic flame brain" Gray laughed

Natsu glared at Gray and dragged him into a closet and locked it. Gray was banging to get out

"Once I get out, i'll murder you Natsu!" He screamed

Natsu just smiled

"Anyways, Let go of Lucy" Erza demanded

"What's a little girl gonna do" Nick said chocking Lucy

Erza grabbed a pole outta no where **(A/N Don't ask)**

"Like you'd hit a grown man!" Nick teased

Erza swing the pole back like she was gonna hit a baseball but instead hitting a grown man. She hit him on the arm. Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and ran as Natsu was behind them. Then Natsu came running back unlocking the closet. Suddenly Natsu felt a hand on his right leg. He looked down to she Nick

"Got you" Alex smirked

Gray kicked Alex and ran out the house with Natsu laughing. Erza texted Natsu saying they went to get ready for the Halloween party.

* * *

Erza didn't trust Lucy alone at her house so Erza moved in with Lucy. Lucy didn't mind having company at all.

"Okay, I texted Juvia and Levy to come over so all 4 of us can get ready together, go to the party together and leave the same time so I know we're all safe" Erza explained

 **10 minutes later..**

Levy and Juvia rang the door bell having bags in their hangs

"Sleep over after party?" Levy asked

Lucy couldnt say no

"Of course!" Lucy cheered

They all went into Lucy's room. Juvia went to do Lucy's hair Levy did Erza's hair. Lucy's hair was straightened out while Erza's hair had her side bangs to the side and the rest of her hair in a pony tail. Juvia and Lucy swap places and so did Levy and Erza. Lucy put Juvia's hair in waves. Erza put Levy's hair into a messy pontail with stuff in her hair. Lucy had a sweat fall down. Lucy gently pushed Erza aside and bushed Levy's hair.

The girls all changed into their costumes in Lucy's bedroom. Lucy's costume had see though leggings and a red bathing suit like with a pink heart on top left and red bow around her neck with white bunny ears while her baby hair fell out. Levy's outfit was similar as Lucy's but her's was black with black ears. They both wore black heels.

They walked into the living room waiting for Juvia and Erza to get ready. Juvia wore a Squirtle costume, It was a light blue and yellow color. She had a lacy skirt with yellow and long sleeved light blue and yellow Squirtle hoodie with his face on the hoodie with darkish blue converse. Erza wore red with some gold, black and white with a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings.

The girls walked out of the apartment and went into Juvia's baby blue color car. As they drove the radio was on

 _Believe in myself_  
 _And my dream this world_  
 _It will never end_  
 _I'll chase it_  
 _I'll speed up!_  
 _Speed up!_  
 _I'm running faster_  
 _Chasing what's in front of me_  
 _Now I'll just believe in myself_

They sang along. The music was blasting. It was 30 minutes. Once Juvia reached the two story house their was ten cars? Did I not mention the music was heard from the gate? Oh well, The music was blasting from the house. It took them two minutes to find a spot to park. They walked inside and saw people dancing and drinking.

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_  
 _Yeah, I need you right now_  
 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_  
 _I think I'm losing my mind now_  
 _It's in my head, darling I hope_  
 _That you'll be here, when I need you the most_  
 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_  
 _D-Don't let me down_

The music was blasting their ears. Erza saw Jellal and immediately walked over to him. Juvia, Levy and Lucy walked to get a drink. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel found them. Natsu was a demon, more like a dragon demon. Gray was wearing his boxers?! No, wait, he was wearing a black and white suit showing his abs and his hair spiked up. Gajeel, he was wearing a clown suit.

"Nice outfit, shrimp and bunnygirl" Gajeel smirked

Lucy was confused and saw Levy blushing, suddenly Lucy found out what he meant

"PERVERT" Lucy shouted smacking Gajeel on the head

They all went to find a table to sit at. The music kept blasting their ears.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's alright, because I love the way you lie_

Lisanna walked over to Natsu holding a drink in her hands wrapping her opened hand around Natsu sitting on his lap

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna giggled kissing his cheek

Levy and Lucy looked at each other and had a disgusted face on them.

"Yo Flamebrain, getta room! You're making Levy and Lucy uncomfortable" Gray said

A girl with baby blue hair walked over to Gray and kissed his cheek

"Hey Lis, who's this hottie?" The girl smirked

"Gray Fullbuster, My boyfriends rival/Best friend" Lisanna said

Juvia was glaring at the girl. Juvia saw ice and threw it at the girl

"Gray-Sama is Juvia's!" Juvia shouted

The girl walked away angry. Lisanna left the table and went up stage

"Thank you all for coming to my 2016 Halloween party! Now, I have something to say" Lisanna said sadly "Lucy Heartfilia killed her mother when 7 years ago, she has been threatening me if I hang out with my boyfriend" Lisanna fake cried. Everybody glared at Lucy. Lucy was shocked. Levy was angry

"Get out you murder!" Shouted someone

Lucy was shaking. Scared. She didn't know what to do, Lucy had some tears coming from her eyes. She looked at Natsu and Natsu looked away. Gajeel, Gray, Levy and Juvia looked at Lucy. Lucy ran out the house crying. She felt like everything went downhill. Lucy felt like everything was happening all over again. Lucy wanted to go home, she took her phone out and called a taxi.

The taxi got here 10 minutes after she called. Lucy hoped in the car and told the driver her address and he went straight there. Lucy opened her door, she locked her door, locked her windows, locked her balcony. Plue chased after Lucy. Lucy changed outta her costume and into her pajama's, she brought out her razor and cut herself again. Lucy hated the feelings. the feelings or being bullied again.

* * *

 **When Lucy left**

Levy and Juvia ran out the house looking for Lucy. Gray glared at Natsu as Gajeel went in his car and drove around to find her.

 **Levy:** _Guys, I cant find_ Lucy!  
 **Juvia:** _What if Lucy killed herself?!  
_ **Gray:** _Juvia! Don't think that!  
 **Levy:**_ _Hopefully she's at school on Monday..  
_ **Gajeel:** _Bunny girl wouldn't kill herself for that reason  
_ **Juvia:** _Gajeel is right, Juvia thinks  
 **Levy:**_ _Hopefully ur right... Well, good night_

* * *

Lucy's phone started to blow up with more hate.

 _'Murder!'  
'No wonder nobody likes you!'  
'Such a loser!'  
'Go to hell!'  
_

The hate wouldn't stop. Lucy shut down her phone completely. She fell asleep.

* * *

 **Monday**

Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Erza was there early in the morning. Natsu was with Lisanna again. Lucy hasn't come.

"Hey guys?" Erza said

Everybody gave their attention to Erza.

"Didn't you see scars on Lucy?" Erza asked

Levy started to think.

"Lucy did have scars.. You don't think.." Levy said with a worried face

"No! Juvia shall not believe such nonsense! Lucy wouldn't!" Shouted Juvia

* * *

Natsu didn't see Lucy the whole day. He wanted to apologize to her for what he did. He decided to ditch school and ran to Lucy's home. Once he got there the balcony was locked. He tried the door but it was locked. He ran to a flower store and bought 12 roses and a card for Lucy. He ran back to Lucy's house and rang the bell and ran back to school before anyone finds out he ditched school.

Lucy opened the door after 5 minutes and saw the flowers and card. She brought it in and went into her room and sat on her bed. She had a empty vase next to her and put the roses in. She opened the card and read it.

 _Dear Luce, Im dorry for not chasing after you at Lisanna's party. Im sorry for what I did. I know it was wrong of me for not looking for my friend. I hope you'll forgive me. Please come to school tomorrow, everyone is worried. Again, im really really sorry for what I did and I regret it. I know it was wrong for Lisanna to do that and I don't believe anything she said, Im sorry again. I hope to see you a school tomorrow_

 _~You're friend, Natsu_

Lucy had a little smile on her face. She decided to go back to school the next day.

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! So I needed a idea for the next chapter so I decided this (: My best friend has moved away DX But I get to see her today :))) We're gonna get some candy~~~ No, im not to old for trick-or-treating xD Now I have to paint my nails for my outfit ;-; Im gonna be a school girl and she was like you're already a school girl! And I said Im not gonna make a outfit or buy a outfit I wont use xD So bye~ Be safe guys! Dont forget to leave a nice little review ;)**


End file.
